


Rubicon

by Lokidog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidog/pseuds/Lokidog
Summary: Daniel unwittingly seeks something on an alien planet and Jack�s along for the ride.





	Rubicon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Ru-bi-con - Pocket Oxford Dictionary : noun; Pass, cross the R., take the step that commits one to an undertaking

**Rubicon**

"Seen anything like this before, Teal'c?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked, gazing around the spacious high-domed room.

"I have not O'Neill."

"Daniel, you recognize anything?" Jack asked the team archaeologist.

Doctor Daniel Jackson shook his head absently as he scanned the intricately carved walls.

"Carter?" Jack asked, looking at the third member of his team.

"Why ask me, sir?" Major Samantha Carter inquired in surprise.

"Oh, I don't know. You usually have an answer for everything," Jack said mildly.

Sam narrowed her eyes, not sure if she had just been insulted.

"Okay, kids. We seem to be on an uninhabited planet that's supposedly chock-full of naquadah. Does anyone else not have a good feeling about this?" Jack asked.

"The Goa'uld would not abandon this plant unless they were at extreme risk," Teal'c explained.

"Exactly," Jack agreed.

"Sir, a planet hostile to the Goa'uld could be a big plus in our favor," Sam suggested.

"That's what I was thinking, Major, unless the Replicators have taken up residence," Jack replied. 

Jack turned to Daniel who was studiously videotaping and examining the walls.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Any thoughts?"

Daniel turned and gazed curiously at Jack.

"Always," he replied.

"I mean about the purpose of this place," Jack said testily, waving his hand to encompass the room.

Daniel's mouth twitched and Jack knew he'd just been had.

"Well, I have a gut feeling," Daniel admitted.

"Which is?" Jack prompted.

"That we're in some kind of lobby," Daniel said.

"Lobby?"

"Or waiting room."

"Waiting for what?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe...that," Daniel said when an ominous buzzing sounded.

"What the hell is that?" Jack barked, looking around for the source.

"It appears to be coming from the walls, O'Neill," Teal'c observed.

"Daniel, what the hell did you touch?" Jack snapped irritably.

"I didn't touch anything?" the younger man protested indignantly.

"I think it might have been me, sir," Sam confessed. "I was taking some EM readings and the detector suddenly spiked. That's when the noise started."

"Great," Jack grumbled. "What's it doing now?"

"I shut it off, sir, when the noise started." 

"Try it again, Carter," Jack ordered.

Sam reactivated the device in her hand. "It's spiking again, sir." 

Sam swept her hand along the wall. "There seems to be pockets of extreme activity within the walls, Colonel."

"Where?" Daniel asked, hurrying to her side. "Show me."

"Here, here, and here," Sam said, pausing at there different locations.

Daniel quickly made a note of each location and marked it with tape.

"They're identical," he murmured to himself. "Jack, Teal'c, see if you can find more panels that look like this," he said excitedly.

Jack shook his head in exasperation, but did as requested. He usually didn't have a clue as to what Daniel was up to when he went into 'discovery mode', but he had enough faith in his teammate's brilliance not to question it...much.

"Daniel Jackson, there is one over here," Teal'c announced.

Daniel hurried over to Teal'c, Sam on his heels. 

"It's spiking," she confirmed.

"Hey, Daniel. I think I've got one over here," Jack called.

Daniel and Sam rushed to Jack's location and once again a radiation spike was detected.

In all, they found eight of the intricately marked panels.

"Okay, there's definitely something behind these panels," Jack stated, "but just what the hell does it mean?"

"I have no idea," Daniel admitted quietly.

Jack noticed Teal'c rub his pouch thoughtfully.

"Teal'c?" he queried.

"My symbiote appears to be distressed, O'Neill."

"Junior's got a bad feeling about this place?" Jack asked warily.

"Indeed, it would appear so," Teal'c confirmed.

"Teal'c, when did your symbiote start to get restless?" Daniel asked in concern.

"Shortly after the noise began, Daniel Jackson."

"Sir?" Sam queried worriedly.

"I think it's time to leave," Jack said firmly as Teal'c looked increasingly uncomfortable. "Daniel, dial us out."

Daniel's concern for Teal'c overrode his desire to unravel the mysteries of the room. He quickly returned to the DHD and began the dialling sequence.

The incessant buzzing abruptly stopped as the chevrons began to engage and lock. 

Jack could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He clutched his P-90 tighter and didn't have to look to know Carter and Teal'c would also be on full alert.

"O'Neill!" Teal' called urgently.

Jack turned, and saw the panels beginning to open.

"Crap," he muttered. "Daniel, hurry it up!"

Daniel hit the seventh chevron, but before he could punch the centre button to open the Stargate his hand was struck by a beam of light direct from above. He yelped in surprise and pain, clutching the stricken hand to his chest.

"Shit," Jack cursed, crossing quickly to his injured teammate.

"Sorry," Daniel hissed as the chevrons suddenly winked out.

"Dammit, Daniel, it's not your fault," Jack said. "Let me see your hand."

Daniel reluctantly extended his injured hand.

"Christ," Jack muttered at the sight of the red, blistering skin. He didn't need to ask if it hurt as bad as it looked. Daniel's pallid face spoke volumes.

"Carter, get yourï¿½"

"Right here, sir," she said, gently taking Daniel's hand.

"This will sting a bit, Daniel," she cautioned.

Daniel smiled weakly. "Doesn't it always?"

Sam pursed her lips, but did her job quickly and efficiently, wincing slightly at Daniel's initial gasp as the antibiotic spray assaulted his damaged flesh.

Jack placed a supporting hand on Daniel's shoulder while he gazed around the room apprehensively.

"Don't suppose there's any point in trying to dial out again," Jack said.

"Indeed, it appears we are about to be welcomed," Teal'c said somberly.

"Sweet," Jack muttered, staring at the now open panels.

Daniel turned, the anticipatory buzz at experiencing something new momentarily dulling the incessant throbbing pain in his hand. He watched spellbound, as a single colorless sphere floated out of each panel and hovered.

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c instinctively closed ranks around Daniel as eight seemingly weightless orbs gathered in the centre of the room.

Jack felt Daniel move away from his side.

"Daniel?" he queried in his, 'What the hell are you doing?' voice.

Daniel responded with a hand gesture which said, 'It's okay, Jack, I know what I'm doing.'

Daniel approached the orbs.

"Hello, I'm Daniel Jackson."

"For crying out loud," Jack muttered.

"These are my friends, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c," Daniel continued, gesturing to his wary teammates behind him. "We're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth. We mean you no harm, or disrespect," he explained in a soothing voice, his empty hands outstretched in the, hopefully, universal gesture of peace. He winced as his burnt skin stretched painfully.

Jack could see the effort it was costing Daniel and he hated it. Hated that feeling of helplessness, combined with pride, which always overwhelmed him when Daniel's tenacity came to the fore.

"Our friend, Teal'c," Daniel said, gesturing to the Jaffa, "isn't feeling well. We think this room may be making him ill. We were only trying to return home. We have taken nothing."

The strange objects shimmered and moved closer towards Daniel.

"Daniel," Jack warned, gripping his weapon even tighter.

"I think they're listening, Jack," Daniel said softly as he stepped closer to the orbs.

"Please, may we go?" Daniel asked.

Four spheres, flashing myriads of color, surrounded Daniel and moved slowly up and down.

Daniel felt a not unpleasant tingling.

"I think I'm being scanned, Jack," he said.

"Peachy," Jack growled, clearly not feeling the awe that his archaeologist was experiencing.

Daniel winced as his injured hand rose of its own volition. He held his breath in anticipation as one of the spheres bobbed over. God, don't touch it, please.

Daniel breathed out in pleasant surprise and relief, as he felt healing warmth envelop his hand.

"Jack, it's healing my hand," he whispered in awe.

Jack stepped forward to witness the recovery, but was effectively stopped by the sudden appearance of a barely visible barrier.

"What the hell? Carter?" he snapped, rubbing his nose gingerly as he glared at the slightly distorted air.

"I don't know, sir. It appears to be a force-field of some kind," she said, tentatively testing the shield's effectiveness.

"Thank you, Major. I never would've guessed," Jack sniped.

"Sorry, sir."

"Teal'c?"

"I cannot elucidate further, O'Neill. However, I do not like being separated from Daniel Jackson."

"I think we're all in agreement with you there," Jack said. "Daniel? Can you hear me?" Jack called.

"Yes, Jack. Look," he said, turning around, "my hand's as good as new."

"That's good, Daniel. Can you, um, talk to them?" Jack asked.

"Not as such," Daniel said, turning around to face the orbs.

"Not as such," Jack reiterated unhappily. "Great."

The spheres literally danced around Daniel, flashing colors of brilliant hues.

"Jack, I think they like me," Daniel said grinning.

"Daniel, I don't think you shouldï¿½crap," he muttered as Daniel reached out to touch the 'playful' balls of light.

Daniel's smile turned to puzzlement as little shocks of electricity skittered through his fingers and up into his arm. The sensation wasn't painful, just strange.

"Talk to me, Daniel," Jack coaxed.

"They're, uh, emitting a form of energy. It's like a mild shock or something," Daniel explained, frowning at his description.

"A shock?" Jack repeated, clearly not happy with the news.

"A very mild shock," Daniel assured.

"Daniel, back away now," Jack ordered.

"Jack, they're notï¿½ ow!" Daniel flinched and snatched back his hand.

"What happened?" Jack asked sharply.

"It's okay, it's okay, they just got a little...carried away," Daniel explained.

"Carried away? They're not goddamn puppies, for crying out loud," Jack growled.

"Jack-ow! Damn it," Daniel gasped, clearly in pain.

"Daniel!" Jack bellowed, banging on the force field in fury.

"Sir, they're changing color," Sam said.

"Indeed, O'Neill. They are getting significantly darker," Teal'c added.

A cry from Daniel brought all three members of SG-1 to the force field, banging the impenetrable barrier.

Daniel staggered back and fell to the ground, covering his head with his arms in a futile attempt to ward off the increasingly painful bolts of energy. His skin began to blister.

"Stand back!" Jack yelled as he fired his P-90 at the shield, but no bullets came out. 

Sam and Teal'c tried their weapons, but they too were inoperative.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled. "What's happening?"

Daniel didn't respond, but he rolled painfully to his knees.

Jack hunkered down to Daniel's level, his voice desperate.

"Daniel, what the hell's happening? Why are they hurting you?"

Daniel shook his head. "I-I don't know," he said hoarsely. "One minute they were friendly, and then-aaaah," a strangled cry was all he could articulate as a searing pain attacked his lungs.

"Stop it!" Jack bellowed, as he banged on the barrier with the butt of his useless weapon. "You're killing him!" he raged, terrified for his friend's life.

"O'Neill, do not show anger," Teal'c instructed sharply.

"What?" Jack said incredulously, taking his eyes off Daniel to glare at the Jaffa.

"I believe these creatures respond to emotion. Our anger is being channeled through them to Daniel Jackson."

"What?" Jack repeated.

"I think Teal'c may be right, sir," Sam said with a guilty sense of fascination. "The more agitated we become, the more Daniel seems to get hurt," she informed him. 

"Oh, crap," Jack said, backing away from the force field. "Okay, everyone think...happy thoughts," he ordered, waving his hand vaguely. 

The sight of their friend curled on the floor in apparent agony was not conducive to positive thinking. 

"Everyone close your eyes and let's help Daniel," Jack ordered grimly.

Jack swallowed his fear and anger, desperately pushing Daniel's cries of distress out of his conscious thought. He thought of Charlie's sixth birthday party and the joy in his son's eyes when they brought the pony into the yard. He remembered his honeymoon with Sara; they were so much in love.

Teal'c quickly achieved a state of kel'nor'eem. His dark, angry thoughts dissipated like whispers on the wind.

Sam closed her eyes and concentrated. She remembered her first trip to an observatory and the sheer magnitude of the universe spread out above her' it was all waiting for her. Boot camp; one of the most painful, but exhilarating times of her life. The Stargate. My God, the first time she laid eyes on the Stargate.

Daniel tentatively uncurled from his defensive position. The pain was receding. The spheres buzzing around him were no longer dark. Their bright hues shimmered as they hovered over him and, once again, miraculously healed his burnt flesh. He breathed easier, curiosity once more occupying his mind. The shield behind him suddenly vanished and he sprawled onto his back with a startled grunt. He saw Jack, Sam, and Teal'c standing behind him, their eyes closed, their faces relaxed and serene. Each one was accompanied by two spheres.

"Jack?" Daniel called hesitantly.

The eerie silence from his friends spooked Daniel and he scrambled to his feet.

"Jack!" he shouted, inches from the older man's face.

Damn it, Jack thought when his concentration faltered, allowing Daniel's voice to carry through to his brain.

"Jack," Daniel repeated, shaking his friend's shoulder.

Jack started and his eyes snapped open. He stared into two, concerned blue eyes.

"Jesus, Daniel, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

Daniel suddenly found himself surrounded by his teammates as the spheres silently retreated to the centre of the room.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, fine. I think," he added in confusion. "For some reason, they stopped hurting me and started healing me," he explained, showing off his pink, healthy skin.

"You can thank Teal'c for that," Jack said magnanimously. "It seems your little balls of curiosity respond to emotions."

"The more upset we got at your condition, the worse it became for you," Sam said apologetically.

"That's amazing," Daniel murmured. "Thank you, Teal'c. Thank you very much," he said, absently rubbing a patch of freshly-healed skin.

"You are welcome, Daniel Jackson."

"Well, I don't know about you kids, but I've seen enough of this place," Jack announced.

"I don't think we can leave, Colonel," Sam said.

"Carter, we're not staying."

"O'Neill, I believe Major Carter is correct," Teal'c stated, looking at a spot behind Jack.

Jack turned to see what was causing his subordinates irrational behaviour.

"Oh, for crying out loud," he muttered. 

The force field was now separating them from the DHD and the Stargate.

"At least we're all on the same side," Daniel said quietly, stepping up beside Jack.

Jack glanced sideways at the young archaeologist and felt a rush of affection. Daniel could be damned irritating at times, but then, so could he.

"You're right, Daniel," he said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's try to keep it that way, okay?" 

"Colonel."

Jack looked at his second and saw her concern. The welcoming committee was departing, returning to the hidden niches in the wall. Soon, they were alone.

Teal'c," he said looking at the Jaffa, "how's Junior?"

"My symbiote is no longer distressed, O'Neill."

"O-kay," Jack drawled, "ideas, anyone?"

"Uh, yes, I do," Daniel spoke up.

"I was afraid of that," Jack grumbled.

Daniel feigned a look of hurt and mild indignation before saying, "I think we've passed inspection and now we can go through...there," he said, pointing to a plain-looking door at the end of the room.

Jack looked back at the still inaccessible DHD and sighed.

"Anyone else got any ideas? Didn't think so," he said in response to the silence. "Okay, campers, everyone follow Daniel," and don't touch anything," he added, his voice pitched slightly louder.

Daniel shook his head in exasperation as he walked quickly towards the door. He knew the last order was specifically for his benefit. As he pondered how he was going to open the door and still follow Jack's order, the door suddenly retreated into the wall.

"Whoa," he murmured, stepping back in surprise.

"Daniel, did you do that?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"No, at least I don't think I did. I was just wondering how to open it without touching it," he said, adding emphasis to the second to last word, "and it, well, opened."

"Perhaps Daniel Jackson should see whether he can close it again," Teal'c suggested.

Jack looked questioningly at Daniel.

"I'm not a magician," Daniel said huffily.

"Humor us," Jack said.

Daniel faced the open space, pursed his lips together and concentrated. His eyebrows rose when the door suddenly reappeared.

"Okay," Jack said uncertainly. "It seems Danny-boy here has the magic touch. Anyone else have it? Carter, give it a shot."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, feeling slightly foolish as she stepped up to the door. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Easy, Major. You're gonna pop a blood vessel," Jack said. "Teal'c?"

Teal'c nodded, stepped up, glared at the door, and then stepped back.

"It appears I do not have the magic touch, O'Neill," he said solemnly.

"Okay, my turn," Jack sighed.

Jack stepped up beside a bemused Daniel, closed his eyes, and thought, open sesame.

"Okay, enough of the party games," Jack grumbled as the door refused to budge. "Daniel?"

Daniel smiled, faced the door, and shrugged apologetically after it opened.

"Oh, we are so never going to hear the end of this," Jack groused.

"Colonel, if Daniel can open the door with his, um, mind, then maybe he can remove the force field?" Sam suggested.

"Good thinking, Carter. Daniel, would you care to amaze us once more?" Jack invited.

"But Jack, we should-"

"Daniel, if we can get off this damn planet now, we are leaving now," Jack said sternly.

Daniel tightened his jaw, but remained silent. Jack was their leader, and he did have their welfare in mind. But damn it, what is the point of exploring new worlds if you aren't going to explore?

"Okay, I'll try," he said, walking over to the force field.

Jack walked up behind him. "Well?"

"Nothing's happening."

"Try again."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

Daniel sighed and tried again.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't think we're meant to leave just yet," Daniel said.

Jack opened his mouth to say something accusatory, but remembered the pain his friend had just experienced. Even Daniel wouldn't want to stay to repeat that.

"Okay, listen up everybody. We're going to go through Daniel's door at the same time. There's no friggin' way I want us separated again. So, everybody link hands, stand close, and move as one. Understood?"

Three nods and murmurs of agreement greeted Jack's pronouncement. They clasped hands, held their collective breaths, and stepped through on Jack's signal.

Jack breathed easier when he realized they were still all together, and the door was still open. He blinked and then the door closed. He looked at Daniel accusingly.

"It wasn't me," Daniel insisted, tugging his hand out of Jack's grasp.

"Just to ease my mind, can you open it?" Jack asked

"Does that answer your question?" Daniel asked blandly.

Jack bristled at Daniel's tone, but he turned. He didn't know if he was happy or glad that the door was now open. He glared at it defiantly.

"Colonel?" Sam whispered.

Jack looked at Sam and followed her gaze. Their resident archaeologist was several feet ahead of them.

"For crying out loud," Jack muttered. "Daniel, stay with us," he called.

Daniel stopped and sighed. "Yes, Dad," he murmured. God, it would be so much easier to explore on my own.

Daniel turned to see what was keeping everyone. He stared in shock. He was alone.

"Um, guys? Come on, this isn't funny."

A small knot of fear took up residence in Daniel's mind. 

"Jack!" he called. "Jack! Teal'c! Sam!" He looked around wildly. The door was closed. Maybe they went back through? Jack's warped sense of humor. Yes, that's probably it.

Daniel ran back to the door, but it remained stubbornly intact.

"Open, damn it!" Daniel shouted, pounding on the solid barrier.

"Okay, don't panic," he muttered, pacing the room. "Stay calm. What was I thinking? I was thinking...I was thinking that it would be easier to explore on my own. Oh, God." He looked up helplessly.

"That's not what I meant! Do you hear me? That's not what I meant!"

Silence surrounded Daniel.

"Jack!" he called desperately.

*******************

"What the hell?" Jack muttered. "Carter?"

"I don't know sir," she said dumbfounded, staring at the Stargate.

"Daniel Jackson is not with us, O"Neill."

"I don't want to hear that, Teal'c," Jack grumbled. Daniel, so help me, if you sent us back here you are in so much shit.

"What do we do now, Colonel?" Sam asked.

Jack remained silent as he tested the solidity of the force field which now allowed them access to the Stargate, but separated them from Daniel.

"Crap," he muttered. "Okay, I'm going to see if I can dial us out."

"But sir-"

"I don't want to hear it, Major," Jack warned.

Jack stepped up to the DHD. Sam and Teal'c took up positions around him, alert for any sign of danger. Everyone tried not to think of what happened to Daniel when he had tried to dial out.

"Here goes," Jack murmured. He dialled in their home address and the wormhole engaged. No bolts of lightening struck. No daggers shot out of the walls. It was business as usual.

"Carter, Teal'c, 'gate home and tell Hammond what's going on," Jack ordered.

"Sir, we're not leaving you here," Sam said determinedly.

"Indeed. I do not believe we should separate, O'Neill."

Before Jack could protest, Teal'c hit him below the belt. "Daniel Jackson may require our assistance to find his way back to us."

That's a low blow, my friend. You've been hanging around the Taur'i too long.

Jack gazed at his determined teammates, torn between pride in their loyalty, and irritation at their stubbornness.

"All right, we'll communicate through the MALP," Jack acquiesced, "but, if things get any stranger, you two are out of here. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Sam said smiling triumphantly at Teal'c.

******************

"Where are my friends? I don't know what you want? And I don't know who, or what the hell, I'm talking to," Daniel added dejectedly, banging at the door which flatly refused to budge. He stared at the door and felt like an idiot. 

"It was never me, was it? It's Kheb all over again."

Daniel sighed. He obviously couldn't go back through the door he had come through, so that left going forward. 

"Cross the Rubicon," he murmured.

He eyed the door opposite to him suspiciously. A part of him hoped it wouldn't open, just to spite himself.

"You're such an ass, Jackson. You know you want to know what's on the other side. Damn it," he said, rubbing his forehead. "I just wish I knew they were okay." A sudden image flashed in his mind, fleeting, but crystal clear: Jack, Sam, and Teal'c sitting around the Stargate. Daniel's head jerked up, expecting to see his friends, but he was alone. God, it seemed so real. 

Daniel shook off his misgivings and approached the door. It opened as he knew it would.

 

******************

"Ow, damn it!" Jack said, shielding his eyes.

"Colonel?" Sam asked in concern.

Jack lifted his head slowly and blinked confusedly at his teammates.

"Oh, come on," he groused. "You're not going to tell me that neither of you saw that?"

Sam and Teal'c looked at each other, and then at Jack.

"For crying out loud, it was like a goddamn sheet of lightening! I still have spots in front of my eyes."

"I did not see anything of that nature, O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I didn't see anything either," Sam said shrugging.

"Great," Jack muttered, rubbing his eyes wearily.

************

Daniel cried out in pain and shock as light exploded around him. There was no sound except for his own startled cry and now, harsh breathing. He was on his knees, one hand covering his eyes, the other leaning on the floor for support.

God, what was that?

Tentatively, Daniel removed his hand, his eyes still squeezed shut. Keeping his head downcast, he slowly opened his eyes, absurdly pleased with the spots dancing in front of them.

Thank God, I'm not blind, he thought as he closed his eyes again. He sat down and hunched over his knees, resting his head in his hands.

"Okay, what was that?" he asked aloud.

Once he felt he had his breathing under control, Daniel opened his eyes and cautiously lifted his head. The resulting pain behind his eyes left him breathless.

***************

"God!" Jack gasped, as needles of pain once again bore into his skull.

"Daniel?" he called hoarsely.

Sam and Teal'c glanced apprehensively at each other.

"Colonel?" Sam asked worriedly.

"It must be that damn light," Jack explained, squeezing his temples. "Shit. It feels like someone's driving a spike through my skull."

"Sir, you mentioned Daniel," Sam said.

"I did?"

"Indeed you did, O'Neill."

"It's nothing," Jack said, waving his hand dismissively. "I just thought I saw him. Must've been the light or something."

"Perhaps you are linked somehow with Daniel Jackson," Teal'c suggested, "and you are sharing his experiences."

Jack looked up and felt a cold dread. "God, Teal'c, I hope you're wrong," he murmured. At least he had Carter and Teal'c. Daniel was alone. 

"What the hell is this place and why do they want Daniel?" Jack asked grimly, massaging his temples.

"When my symbiote is distressed, O'Neill, I send it comforting thoughts."

"What?" Jack snapped irritably, looking at Teal'c through half-closed eyes.

"Colonel, I think what Teal'c is saying is that if Daniel's in pain, like you, and you're connected somehow, then maybe you can help him," Sam explained, "and yourself."

"Indeed, Major Carter, that is precisely what I am saying," Teal'c said, nodding gratefully.

"You mean, send happy thoughts?" Jack said mirthlessly.

"It worked before, sir."

"Yeah," Jack said, as he closed his eyes and fought to beat back the pain.

Think of Daniel. He's alone, trapped and in pain. Oh, crap. That's not the way. Okay, start again. Happy thoughts. Daniel, can you hear me? You're not alone, Daniel. I don't know where the hell you are, but you'll never be alone. You got that? I'm here. Carter and Teal'c are here. We're a team, Danny. Family. I'm not going home without you. That's a promise. Whatever you're feeling, whatever pain you're going through right now, it isn't real. I know it seems real, and I gotta say, it sure as hell feels real, but I think this planet is screwing with us. I think whatever you're feeling, I'm feeling and it ain't good. You gotta work with me here, Daniel. I need you to work with me. I need your help. Can you help me, Danny?

"Jack?" Daniel gasped, his mind clutching at the whisper in his head. "God, Jack, it hurts."

I'm here, Daniel. Push it away. Push the pain away. I know you can do it. Do it for us, Daniel.

"Jack, I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Daniel choked, as he tried to banish the pain.

Don't start with me, Daniel. I know where you live.

Daniel chuckled and felt the pain recede.

Jack felt the pain ease and he smiled.

Whoa, Danny, you've got the power. Do that again. Remember that time Teal'c let one rip in the infirmary, and Frasier almost passed out?

Oh, God, Jack. I was so stuffed up with allergies I didn't smell a thing, but when she went white as a sheetï¿½," Daniel laughed in his mind. And you, you had tears running down your face! 

Teal'c was proud of that one. Had the damn nerve to blame my chili.

Daniel laughed again and realized the blinding pain was gone...along with Jack.

"Jack?"

Daniel looked around. He knew Jack hadn't been here, and yet...

"Thank you, Jack," he whispered, shivering slightly.

******************8

"Colonel? Colonel, are you okay?"

"Wha-? I'm fine, Carter. I'm fine," Jack said, waving off Sam's concern.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired.

"He's okay...I think. Thanks, Teal'c."

"For what, O'Neill."

"For, you know, um, being you," Jack explained clumsily, as visions of Janet passing out flashed in his mind.

"I do not understand, O'Neill, but you are welcome."

"Good enough, Teal'c."

"Sir, did you link with Daniel?" Sam asked, anxious for more confirmation.

"Yeah. At least, I think I did. Strange, but..." But what? Nice? No, more of a privilege. Weird. "He's okay, Carter. I think he's being tested or something," Jack murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are incorrect."

The three members of SG-1 whirled as one and stared at the holographic image of an elderly man.

"The one you call Daniel Jackson is not being tested. He is being taught," the image said enigmatically.

"Taught what, and who the hell are you?" Jack asked angrily. Crap, first Shifu, now this.

"Self-worth, and I am the teacher. Does my image not please you? I am a result of the scan of your minds. A sage, if you will."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your image," Jack retorted. "Where the hell is Daniel, and what the frig do you mean by self-worth?"

"Dear, dear, perhaps we have another pupil in our midst," the image chastised.

"Colonel," Sam said anxiously.

"I know, Carter, I know," Jack said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Look, I'm sorry," Jack said contritely, "but Daniel Jackson is a valuable member of my team and he's our friend. We just want to take him home."

"When he is ready, he will return to you."

"He's ready now," Jack insisted.

"He is not."

"All right, look, this isn't getting us anywhere," Jack groused, scratching his head irritably. "Why did you take Daniel in the first place?"

"He asked us to," the hologram replied simply.

"Now listen, you're wrong right there. I was here and I did not hear him say anything like that. Carter, Teal'c, did any of you hear Daniel say, 'take me, please'?"

"No, sir, but..."

"Ah, no buts," Jack warned. "Teal'c?"

"I did not hear Daniel Jackson utter those words, O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

Jack sighed. "But?"

"If our minds were scanned, perhaps Daniel Jackson did request to go with the aliens," Teal'c replied.

"This is Daniel, sir. If he had the opportunity to experience a new culture."

"A new culture, yes," Jack agreed, "but this guy's talking about self-worth, for crying out loud."

"I have heard Daniel Jackson express doubts about his actions on more than one occasion," Teal'c said.

"Crap, we all have doubts," Jack retorted.

"We haven't all been addicted to a sarcophagus," Sam chimed in.

"Or confined to a mental institution," Teal'c offered.

Or raped, Jack thought dismally. Hell, Daniel, I thought we got past all that shit.

"Okay," Jack said, "let's say Daniel requested this, in his mind, then why the hell is it hurting him?"

"With pain comes insight," the image responded.

"Now, that right there is bullshit!" Jack declared. "With pain there's nothing but a whole lot of hurt. Are you telling me that Daniel wants to be hurt?"

"That is not a word we would use. In the case of your friend, it is more a need than a want."

"Need?" Jack said incredulously. "No way. I'm not buying that. Daniel does not 'need' to be hurt. He's had way more already than anyone needs. Are any of you buying this crap?" Jack asked, looking at his teammates.

"I do not believe Daniel Jackson would wish to be hurt," Teal'c stated emphatically.

"Neither do I, sir, but..."

"But?" Jack said, arching his eyebrows. "Again with the buts?"

Sam bit her lip and said, "But if it was to save someone else from being hurt."

"That does indeed sound like Daniel Jackson, O'Neill," Teal'c agreed.

"Who the hell else is getting hurt?" Jack cried.

"You were, sir," Sam said.

"What, that headache thing?" Crap, headache? I thought my freaking head was going to explode. "Besides, I thought you said I was reacting to Daniel," Jack said to Teal'c.

"I was merely speculating, O'Neill."

Jack turned to the alien and pointed an accusing finger.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Your friend is learning. You are part of his learning. As I said, it is unfortunate, but with your species pain is often required to, how shall I say, bring out the best in you? The connection you share with your friend is not of our making. We have only enhanced what already exists."

"Okay, this is getting way to Zen-ish for me," Jack said as he began to pace. "Let's back up. Why are Daniel and I the only ones being affected?"

"The one you call Teal'c carries a goa'uld larvae. The woman has previously been infected and carries traces still."

"And?" Jack prompted.

"We do not associate with the Goa'uld," the image stated.

"You are enemies of the Goa'uld," Teal'c said.

"We are no one's enemy. We merely choose our friends or allies."

"Allies?" Jack repeated. Okay, this could be good. 

"Well, we are enemies of the Goa'uld," Jack explained, trying to move things along. "They've enslaved the people of my planet for centuries, and they'd like nothing better than to destroy the whole planet."

"Yes, we know."

"Right, you scanned our minds," Jack commented dryly. "Okay then, you know we want your naquadah."

"To build weapons of mass destruction," the image said.

"No, to defend ourselves," Jack retorted.

"By building weapons which you would then use upon yourselves."

Jack sighed. Damn it, Daniel. I could really use your help right about now.

"Let me put it this way," Jack said. "Will you help us defend ourselves against the Goa'uld?"

"We are," the alien voice stated.

"By kidnapping a member of my team? By holding us here against our will?" Jack said angrily.

"As we explained, Daniel Jackson remains here because he needs to be here. You remain here because you wish to remain. You are free to go at any time."

"Not without Daniel," Jack insisted.

"Which is why you are still here," the image said patiently.

"For crying out."

"Sir, may I?" Sam asked, gesturing to the hologram.

"Fill your boots, Major," Jack said wearily.

Sam nodded and approached the hologram.

"When you realized that we were no threat to you, you helped Teal'c," Sam said.

"That is correct." 

The image turned to Teal'c. "Your symbiote reacted negatively to our presence, but during our security probe we learned of the courage of your actions. We wished you no harm, thus we eased your symbiote's discomfort."

The imaged turned to face Jack. "We regret the injury to Daniel Jackson's hand, but we could not allow you to leave before we knew of your intentions."

"Then why did you hurt him again?" Jack asked coldly. "You knew he was no threat."

"With each new species that comes through the Stargate we learn."

"And with learning comes pain," Jack muttered.

"And understanding," the hologram acknowledged. "We can now modify the security system to accommodate your species if you should return. Emotions are an integral part of your beings. Your emotions were very vivid. We learned much. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jack said sarcastically.

"You are not sincere."

"I'm glad you see it my way," Jack replied.

"Your race has a violent history and you are still a violent species. However, you will not use violence against us."

"Is that a threat?" Jack asked warily.

"It is a fact, nothing more. You will do what is right for Daniel Jackson."

"Crap, here we go," Jack sighed. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Be his friend."

Jack stared at the hologram, really wishing it didn't look like some kindly old gentleman. He threw his hands up in frustration. 

"I am Daniel's friend! We're all Daniel's friends! Now, when can we go?"

"At any time."

"With Daniel!" Jack snapped irritably.

"When he is ready to leave," the image replied patiently.

"Argh!" Jack shouted, clutching his head in frustration. "Carter, Teal'c, I want you to 'gate home and that's an order," he said, nipping any protests in the bud. "I'll report in every two hours. Is that allowed?" he asked sarcastically, turning to face the hologram.

"It will be permitted."

Jack turned back to his teammates. "Daniel and I will come through as soon as he's...we're ready."

"Colonel-"

"Carter, whatever's going on here, I think it'll go a whole lot smoother if there's just me and Daniel to worry about." And I sure as hell don't need witnesses to any emotional outbursts.

"Yes, sir," Sam said reluctantly.

Teal'c accepted Jack's order with a nod and a hint of a frown.

"Dial out, Carter," Jack ordered.

Sam punched in the code, resigned to the colonel's command.

"I'll be in touch," Jack promised as he watched his teammates enter the event horizon.

"They are devoted to you," the alien voice intoned.

Jack turned around slowly and thrust his hands into his pockets.

"Still here?" he drawled.

"Do you wish to be alone?"

"Haven't you been listening," Jack said. "I'm never alone."

"You are learning. We are pleased."

"You keep saying 'we', but I only see 'you'. What exactly are you?" Jack asked.

"We are sentient beings like yourself. Perhaps a more feminine image would please you?"

"What would please me is to see Daniel with my own eyes," Jack said.

The image immediately altered into the likeness of Daniel.

"Is this more desirable?"

"Ah, crap," Jack winced as his heart did a little jump. "If you can't give me the real thing, go back to what you were," he said, waving his hand.

Daniel's image shimmered then returned to that of the old man.

"So, what do you really look like?" Jack asked, sitting down wearily.

"Our true form would damage your optic nerves."

"Bright, huh?"

"Excruciatingly."

"Okay, so what do you do for fun?" Jack pressed "Besides kidnapping innocent travelers."

"You are very different from Daniel Jackson," the image stated.

"So I've been told. Can you tell me how long you've been here? You obviously have a Stargate. Do you ever leave?"

"We have been here for thousands of your years. The Stargate, as you call it, came long after we did. We have no need, nor desire, to leave. We have evolved beyond corporeal bodies and the physical notion of travel. However, we can travel vast distances if need be."

"Bully for you," Jack said dryly.

"I will leave you now, Jack O'Neill. You should rest."

"Rest?" Jack said. "No, wait!" he cried, jumping to his feet. "Crap," he muttered as the hologram winked out. "Rest for what?"

********************

Daniel sat cross-legged on the floor, elbows propped on his knees, his fingers steepled together in front of him. He stared thoughtfully at the three doors, his eyes scanning left to right.

Door number one, door number two, or door number three? Or, is it three, two, and one?

"Well," Daniel said aloud, "either way, door number two is number two. What do you think, Jack? Think I'm full of crap?" Daniel smiled. "Definitely, number two," he said decisively.

Daniel rose gracefully to his feet, and approached the second door. The door was black, plain, very polished, and identical to the other two doors. He reached out and gently pressed his fingertips against the cool, unblemished surface. He cocked his head slightly as a faint vibration traveled up his arm. He lowered his hand and stepped back. He looked up, down, and around. He was definitely alone. No, Jack's here...somewhere.

Daniel faced the door and straightened his shoulders. Open.

The door slid into the wall, and Daniel couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jack?"

The solitary figure in the room turned and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Daniel?"

"God, Jack! Am I glad to see you!" Daniel enthused, entering the room. "How did you get here?"

"Beats me," Jack replied. "I was just here," he said, puzzled.

"Wherever 'here' is," Daniel said mildly. "Where are Sam and Teal'c?"

Jack stared blankly and shrugged. "Back at the SGC."

Daniel frowned and bit his lip. "Okay, I think we're supposed to do something here. Or, I'm supposed to do something," he amended, pushing up his glasses. "God, I could use some coffee," he muttered.

"Uh, Daniel?" Jack said.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm getting a bad feeling."

Daniel's head snapped up, his eyes wide and alert.

"What do you mean?" he asked in alarm.

Jack shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. Something's not right. Don't you feel it?"

Daniel looked around slowly, trying to detect what was disturbing Jack. Other than the increased beating of his own heart, he detected nothing untoward. Except the silence. Sudden panic flared and he whirled around to see...nothing. 

"Jack!" he called futilely. He knew it was futile because Jack had never been in the room. It was the aliens playing mind games with him. He stared morosely at the empty room.

"Damn it, what the hell am I doing here?" he murmured. His query was punctuated by a hoarse scream.

"Daniel!"

"Jack!" Daniel cried out, whirling in confusion. 

"Daniel!"

"Where are you? I don't know where you are!" Daniel called. A sudden intense burning enveloped his legs, and he fell to the ground.

Daniel gritted his teeth in pain as he checked his legs. There was nothing to warrant the pain. No cuts, no burns, not even a bruise.

"Jack," he whispered. "Oh, God, I'm feeling Jack's pain." 

Daniel closed his eyes and concentrated.

********************

Jack felt the unmistakeable presence of Daniel.

"Danny," he gasped. "Stay out."

Daniel's presence became stronger and Jack felt the unbearable burning in his legs recede.

"Damn it," he muttered, knowing too well where the pain had gone. He felt his breathing even out.

"Okay, Daniel, that's enough. I'm okay now. Thanks, buddy," he whispered.

***********

Daniel swallowed his nausea as he brought the pain under control. He felt Jack's gratitude and he collapsed onto the floor. No, I can't rest. I have to find Jack. He's still in trouble.

Daniel threw himself against one of the doors, and found himself in Hell. He couldn't describe it any other way. The heat and stench was appalling. He rolled onto his hands and knees and gagged at the heavy, sulphurous air. He sucked in short breaths through his mouth. His clothes were already sticking to his skin and a stinging sweat dripped into his eyes. 

"Daniel," a voice called weakly.

Daniel's head snapped up, his discomfort immediately forgotten.

"Jack? Jack, I'm here," he said, scrambling to his feet. "Where are...oh, God," he whispered.

Daniel saw Jack, partially submerged in a bubbling pit, clinging feebly to his fragile perch.

Daniel scurried to the edge of the pit, almost slipping in on top of Jack.

"Damn it, Daniel. Be careful, or you'll fall in too," Jack said in a tired voice.

"I'll get you out, Jack," Daniel said, flattening out on his stomach and reaching down.

Jack shook his head. "No, Danny. You've done enough. The pain's gone."

"Grab my hand, Jack!" 

"Save yourself, Daniel. That's an order."

"Damn it, Jack! Grab my fucking hand!" Daniel shouted, straining to reach his friend.

"Look at me, Daniel," Jack said calmly. "It's too late for me. My legs are already gone. I can't feel anything below my chest."

"No! Grab my hand!" Daniel yelled, refusing to acknowledge Jack's condition, and inching over the edge.

"You can't help me, Daniel. Now get the hell out of here. Leave me," Jack insisted.

"No! I'm not-"

"Daniel!" Jack screamed as his teammate slipped over the edge and fell head first into the seething mass below. 

*******************

"Daniel!"

Jack's throat ached with the raw scream that ripped from his throat. He looked around frantically. There was the Stargate, the DHD, the MALP, and the 'teacher'.

"Christ," Jack murmured, dropping his head to his hands. His clothes were drenched in sweat and he began to shiver uncontrollably. Rage? Shock? Fear? All of the above?

This isn't real. This isn't real.

Jack got slowly to his feet, he eyes never leaving his adversary. He couldn't view the alien presence in any other way, not after what he just witnessed.

"We are not the enemy your perceive us to be," the alien explained. "We harbor no ill will towards Daniel Jackson or yourself. We only wish to help."

"Help?" Jack cried incredulously. "How in God's name is watching my friend fall to his death help?"

"He is not dead."

"I saw it!" Jack said angrily.

"Yes, but do you feel it?"

Jack glared at the alien even though he knew it was right. He didn't feel the numbing emptiness that Daniel's death would invoke.

"More teaching?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"What the hell just happened?" Jack demanded.

"You tell me," the image asked calmly.

Jack stared at the hologram then shook his head.

"No, no more games," Jack said coldly. "We've done this before."

"I assure you, this is not a game, Jack O'Neill."

"Then what is it? Why did you show me Daniel falling to his death?"

"The question is, 'Why did he fall to his death rather than save himself?'" the alien countered.

"It's what he does," Jack said grimly. "He doesn't know how to save himself. He's always trying to save others." 

Jack scrubbed his hands through his hair and looked down at the floor. Why the hell am I telling him this?

"Does he value his life so little?" the alien asked.

Jack raised dark, wary eyes. He didn't like what the alien was implying, and he definitely didn't like where his own mind was taking him.

"That's it, isn't it? That's what this is all about? You said it yourself. Self-worth. You think Daniel feels he has nothing to live for. That he has nothing to offer."

"We said no such thing," the alien replied. "We merely created a scenario, and Daniel Jackson chose to die in his attempt to save you."

"No, he chose to not give up," Jack challenged. "There's a difference," he said firmly.

"Perhaps you are right," the alien considered. "Your friend is an extraordinary individual."

"Yes, he is."

"Your people can learn much from him."

"We have, and we are," Jack said firmly.

"We are pleased to hear this, but you still underestimate his value."

"Now, wait just a damn minute," Jack said hotly. "You don't know squat about how I feel about Daniel."

"We have scanned your memory," the alien reminded Jack. "There have been many instances where you have-"

"I know what I've done," Jack interrupted, "but you don't know how I feel."

"Does Daniel Jackson?" the alien inquired.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists, trying to quell his rising anger.

"That is between me and Daniel," he said quietly and evenly.

"That is correct," the alien replied just before its image winked out.

Jack stared at the empty space. Now that the target of his anger and frustration was gone he had to look inward, and he didn't relish that one bit.

"Crap," he muttered, lowering himself to the floor. 

Damn it, Daniel. How can you not know?

*************

Daniel screamed in frustration as he plunged into the boiling pit. He had failed. He couldn't save Jack and he was going to die a stupid death.

I'm sorry, Jack, he thought as he welcomed death and the respite from this and past failures.

"Oomph," Daniel grunted as he impacted solidly with the floor.

What the hell?

Daniel rolled onto his back and lay there panting, the nightmare images of Jack already fading from his mind. A nightmare?

"This isn't real," he whispered. "None of this is real. That's what Jack said. None of this is real." At least nothing that's happened since I got separated from the others. Think, Jackson, think. Why am I here? Why are these things happening? Why do I keep sensing Jack?

Daniel closed his eyes and pressed his palms into his temples. He was missing something. The aliens were not malevolent. They were curious and they were sorry for hurting him. He knew this. He had felt their remorse. But why wouldn't they let them go? Or, was it just him? No, Jack's here, too. He could feel him.

Daniel sat up, his senses on full alert. He could feel Jack.

"Jack?" he whispered aloud.

*******************

Jack's eyes snapped open.

"Daniel?"

Jack looked around anxiously, but he saw only the Stargate, the DHD, the MALP, and an otherwise empty room.

You're still here, aren't you, Jack?

Jack felt the hesitant query in his mind and he smiled. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Hey, Daniel. I'm still here. Think you'll be ready to go home soon? My butt's getting sore.

Gentle laughter filled Jack's mind and he had the absurd feeling that he could take on the world, hell, the universe, as long as Daniel was at his side. 

Sam and Teal'c? Daniel queried.

I sent them home.

You got the Stargate to work?

Just like it's supposed to.

Why are you still here?

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Daniel, Jack thought sternly.

Jack's reprimand was met with brief silence and then a gentle, Thank you, nudged his mind.

You're welcome, Jack sent back sincerely.

Jack, have you...gone anywhere since we got separated? Daniel asked hesitantly.

I haven't budged from this room. I've been having weird dreams though. Very vivid dreams.

The ensuing silence worried Jack and he concentrated harder.

Daniel, you still with me?

Sorry, it's just...I don't know what I did to cause this.

Jack frowned in frustration.

Listen, I don't pretend to know what the hell is going on here, Daniel, but I'm pretty damn sure you're not the only reason we're still here.

Jack could practically Daniel furrowing his brow, mulling over this little tidbit in his mind.

What are you saying, Jack?

I'm saying, I haven't been doing my job. As a friend.

Jack winced at the jarring sense of alarm that enveloped his mind.

Jeez, Daniel. Ease up on the negative energy, he groused.

Sorry, came the recalcitrant whisper in Jack's mind.

It's okay, Jack assured, massaging his temples.

I let you die.

No! Jack sent the thought out with more force than he had intended. No, Daniel. You've got it wrong, he sent more gently. You killed yourself. I was beyond help, but you wouldn't accept that.

Silence stretched out between them. 

You were there, Daniel's voice echoed accusingly in Jack's mind.

No, not physically, but yeah, I was there, and I didn't like what I saw. That's a bad habit you've got there, Daniel and I think the aliens are giving us a chance to break that.

Why? Daniel asked.

Why? Hell, because you're important, and not just to me and the SGC. The universe needs you, Daniel.

Jack, what are you saying?

I honestly don't know, Daniel, Jack replied wearily. Maybe you're destined for bigger and brighter things.

I like it where I am.

Are you sure about that? Jack asked.

Jack, this isn't like you. Have-have the aliens been communicating with you? Daniel asked warily.

Sort of. At least that hologram, Homer, or whatever his name is.

Hologram?

You haven't seen him yet?

No. I haven't seen anyone except you. What do they want with us? Daniel asked.

It's not exactly us," Jack thought carefully.

Jack worried at the heavy silence in his mind. Daniel?

It's up to me, isn't it? Daniel sighed.

I think so. Just think of it as pulling our asses out of the fire one more time.

Jack could sense Daniel's confusion and it shamed him to think that Daniel had reason to doubt his sincerity.

I trust you, Daniel. If you have any doubts, don't ever doubt that.

Jack felt the gratitude over their shared link and he wished he had told Daniel that a long time ago.

I'll get us home, Jack.

I know you will, Daniel.

The sudden emptiness in his mind caused Jack to look up sharply.

Daniel?

"Crap," Jack muttered when he felt the oppressive silence.

****************

Daniel walked slowly around the room, devoting all his concentration to his and Jack's predicament. He tried to remember how he felt when the aliens checked him out. He remembered feeling like a curiosity, and he definitely remembered the pain. But he also remembered the absence of malevolence. The Goa'uld exuded hatred and superiority. These beings were inquisitive, remorseful, and projected a feeling of well-being. He wasn't sure, but he may have asked to go with them. But why? And why was Jack here? Was Jack really even here? Maybe it was some technology like the Gamekeeper; the dredging up of old memories to afford amusement to a bored alien species? But in this case, it created new memories.

Daniel stared at the door. How many more doors would he have to go through before he and Jack could go home?

"Until I get it right," Daniel murmured. "I'm keeping myself here because I'm afraid of something, and Jack's along for the ride because 'no one gets left behind'. That's it, isn't it?" he asked of the empty room. "Okay, I know this one. I have to release my burden, right? All right, consider it released," he said, raising his voice. He pursed his lips at the ensuing silence.

"Come on, damn it! You talked to Jack. Why won't you talk to me?"

Daniel kicked the wall in frustration. He then wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the floor. He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Okay, okay, fine," he said looking up. "Maybe...maybe I expect too much of myself. I have trouble...forgiving myself. Too many people I care about have died. Sha're. My sweet Sha're," Daniel sighed failing to banish the pain her memory still invoked. "My wife; Skaara; Robert; Sarah. God, all of them taken by the Goa'uld," he murmured, lowering his head in sorrow.

"Because of you?"

"Yes, because of me!" Daniel snapped.

Daniel looked up sharply, suddenly comprehending that the last question was not in his mind. He stared at the image of an old man.

"You must be Homer."

"I do not understand," the image countered.

"That's okay," Daniel said, waving his hand wearily. "Join the club."

"The names you mentioned," the hologram continued, "are people whose lives were taken from you."

"Yes," Daniel said bitterly. "I couldn't save them."

"The ones called Skaara and Sarah are still alive," the alien refuted.

"Skaara will never be free of the memory of Klorel," Daniel explained bitterly, "and Sarah is trapped inside her own body."

"You feel responsible for them."

"Yes, damn it. I am responsible. God, I should never have uncovered the Stargate," Daniel lamented.

"To what end?"

Daniel looked defiantly at the hologram.

"My wife would be alive," he gritted out. "I would still be with her and Skaara. Robert and Sarah would not have been turned into hosts."

"You do not know that. The Goa'uld have ships; they do not require a Stargate."

Daniel waved his hands dismissively. "This is pointless," he muttered, turning away.

"You sound like your friend," the alien voice said with a hint of amusement.

Daniel whirled around. "Jack. He is here, isn't he?" I didn't imagine it.

"He is here."

"Please. Let him go," Daniel pleaded.

"We are not holding him here. He is free to return at any time, but he will not leave you. His burden, too, is heavy. He feels he failed you and he will not fail you again."

Images flashed in Daniel's mind: dying on Klorel's ship, and telling Jack to leave him behind; the look on Jack's face and the touch of his hand when they silently bid farewell; the look on Jack's face when he saw Daniel in a padded cell. Daniel shivered and shook his head.

"Jack did the right thing," he insisted, banishing the padded cell image from his mind. "Trying to save me would have been suicide."

"Yes," the image agreed then winked out.

Daniel blinked in surprise at the sudden departure.

"W-w-w-wait, I'm not finished," Daniel stammered. "What do you mean, 'yes'?"

******************

"You're back," Jack said desultorily to the hologram.

"I was with your friend."

Jack perked up and got quickly to his feet.

"How is he? Is he all right?"

"He is confused. You are aware of the names: Sha're, Skaara, Robert, and Sarah?"

Jack grimaced and sighed. "Oh, yeah. I'm aware."

"He feels he failed them all."

"Of course he does, and he's full of crap," Jack snapped, starting to pace. "Did he happen to mention that I was there when Sha're and Skaara were taken? That I promised to get them back? No? What a surprise. I bet he also forgot to mention that I killed Robert with my own gun, and that I was off feeling sorry for myself when I should've been helping him with Sarah."

"You blame yourself for their misfortune?" the alien inquired.

"There is no one person to blame," Jack admitted. "A lot of things went down, but I played my part. We did save Skaara, thanks to Daniel, but he's scarred for life. His innocence has been lost forever."

"Are you referring to Skaara or Daniel Jackson?"

Jack stopped his pacing and stared at the image.

"Both," he said quietly.

"You feel responsible for Daniel Jackson," the alien voice proclaimed.

"He's under my protection. Protection," Jack scoffed. "God help him, 'cause I sure as hell can't."

"You would die for him?"

"In a heartbeat," Jack replied without hesitation.

"Interesting," the image mused. "A very curious race," it murmured before vanishing.

"Uh, that's not to say that I'm in any great hurry to!" Jack called out to the empty space.

"For crying out loud," he muttered, sitting down dejectedly. "Crap, Danny, I hope you're faring better than I am."

Jack closed his eyes and tried to reach out to his friend. He didn't know how to do it exactly, and the harder he tried, the more frustrated he got.

"Damn it," he murmured when all he succeeded in contacting was a splitting headache.

***********************

Daniel stared at the emptiness around him as his conversation with the alien replayed in his mind.

"Trying to save me would have been suicide," he murmured to himself. Jack's recent words echoed the sentiment: You killed yourself. I was beyond help, but you wouldn't accept that so you threw your life away.

Daniel slumped to the floor. Jack had done the right thing on Klorel's ship, but because he hadn't died, and Jack, Sam, and Teal'c hadn't died, Jack had to live with the horror and guilt of breaking his cardinal rule: No one gets left behind. Now, because he wouldn't leave Daniel here on this planet, he was subjected to the aliens bizarre methods of pain and enlightenment. Jack felt his pain, or did he feel Jack's pain? Maybe he created the pain for Jack? No. God, no. He would never hurt Jack.

"God, Jack. I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Daniel whispered, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily. It was up to him to help Jack, but in order to do that he had to first help himself. Somehow, that little kernel of doubt of his self-worth that Daniel thought he buried deep within himself had been discovered by the inhabitants of this planet. Or, did he consciously, but unknowingly, admit it?

"You're stalling, Jackson," he chastised himself.

Daniel closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Teal'c had taught him a few meditation techniques that had come in handy on numerous occasions. He relaxed and centred his breathing. 

Daniel had no doubts of his abilities as an archaeologist and linguist. He was good. Damn good. Hell, he'd rather be laughed out of academia then back down on his principles. He thrived on meeting and learning about new cultures; exchanging information. Diplomacy came naturally to him. It was challenging, exhilarating, and he was yet to back down from any new encounter, no matter how dangerous. He'd withstood torture and defied System Lords. 

So, what was it? What was he afraid of? The military? Fitting in? He was definitely not happy with the military mentality and its rigid protocols. He had been a fish out of water in the beginning, but he had gradually settled in at Cheyenne Mountain. He adapted to them, and they, in turn, adapted to him. He didn't like weapons and what they symbolized, but he was adept at using all manner of firepower. Jack had insisted on it. He had also undergone rigorous physical training and surpassed all of Jack's early expectations. Now, Jack wasn't really surprised by anything he did. No, pulling a gun on Jack had surprised him. Surprised everyone, especially Daniel. 

Daniel shuddered at the memory. He had hit rock bottom, but Jack never abandoned him; never turned his back on him. Daniel knew he wouldn't have survived the horrors of that time without Jack's unflagging support and his belief in Daniel's own strength.

Was that it? Was he afraid to go on without Jack? Did he even want to? Was he afraid if he hit rock bottom again and Jack wasn't there to pick up the pieces he'd self-destruct? Did his own life hold such little meaning for him? No, he wouldn't believe that. 

Daniel smiled sadly. He knew what he had to do to stop the voices. People did it all the time; every second of every day. But it was hard. Jack had told him once that he was his own worst enemy. He had never really believed it until now. 

Daniel looked up, his arms hugging himself tight, and his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Help me," he whispered.

Suddenly, Daniel felt himself surrounded by energy, like the energy you can feel in the air after a thunderstorm only magnified greatly; a burst of negative ions that took his breath away.

Why do you seek our help, Daniel Jackson? 

Daniel heard and felt the question all around him. He licked his lips and swallowed hard.

"I have done and seen things that have caused me to doubt myself," Daniel confessed softly, "to question my reason for existence. I-I thought I could handle it. I thought I was handling it," he amended, "but I've just been burying it. Denying I had a problem. It's become more debilitating than I thought. I'm sorry to have brought my burden to you."

Do not feel sorry. It is our purpose to help others see themselves for who they truly are.

"Your purpose," Daniel said softly. "Who gave you this purpose?" he asked, his own melancholy momentarily forgotten. 

You are incorrigible, are you not?

Daniel felt their amusement and he had the grace to blush.

"I'm sorry, I have this, uh, curiosity problem."

To answer your query, Daniel. No one gave us this purpose. It just is.

Daniel frowned at the cryptic response. 

"You wouldn't happen to know Oma Desala, by any chance?"

She has been here.

"She has? When? Why?" Daniel stumbled over his words in his excitement.

She came for the same reason you came. That is all you need to know.

Daniel stared open-mouthed then suddenly felt ashamed. How could his problems even begin to compare to what Oma's must have been? For her to seek help? God, he couldn't begin to fathom her pain or her burden.

No one's burden is greater or lesser than another's, Daniel. Do not feel unworthy of our help. 

"Sorry, I'm not very good at this," Daniel said in a strained voice.

It is time for you to open your mind to us so that we may help you.

"But, haven't you done that already? I mean, I thought you scanned my mind already," Daniel said.

Our initial probe showed us events in the lives of you and your friends. Not thoughts or feelings. Once one chooses to pass through the first door we do not go where we are not invited. It would undermine our purpose. 

"The first door," Daniel murmured. "But I tried to go back. I couldn't go back through the first door."

You did not really wish to. Believe in yourself, Daniel. It was you who opened the doors. It was you who sent your friends back. Not out of spite or anger, but the fear there may be danger and you did not want them to follow. 

"Jack didn't follow, but he still got hurt," Daniel argued.

He did follow you, Daniel, just not in the physical sense. Do you understand?

Daniel pondered the query, his brow furrowed in thought. 

"Yes, yes, I think I do. Jack also asked for help, didn't he? Not to help himself, but to help me."

They are one and the same. As I told your friend, it is unfortunate, but sometimes pain is necessary to achieve a desired goal.

"I bet that went over well," Daniel laughed lightly.

Yes, you know him well. Now, close your eyes, Daniel. We will help you."

****************

Jack chewed methodically on his energy bar. He was eating out of habit, rather than any real desire or need to eat. He should be hungry, but he wasn't. Strange. 

"Haven't had to take a piss, either. Cool. Is this your doing, Homer?" Jack mused aloud. "Could come in handy on missions. Danny would love it. No pesky rituals like eating or going to the crapper to interfere with his work."

Jack smiled at the thought of his absent friend. He sighed wistfully.

"Do what you have to do Daniel. Take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere." 

Jack looked at his watch and realized it was time to phone home. 

"Actually, maybe you better hurry it up, Daniel. Hammond's going to have both our heads when the bill comes in for this little jaunt."

***********************

Daniel smiled and opened his eyes, his face moist with tears.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Do you understand, Daniel?

"Yes. I have given much, and I have much more to give, and to receive," Daniel replied.

Why do you think you should receive?

"Because I deserve it," Daniel smiled.

You have learned well, and have taught us much about your species, Daniel Jackson. We thank you.

"You're welcome," Daniel replied. "My people would welcome the opportunity to learn more of your history and culture."

We will welcome your return any time. You may tell your people that we will allow them access to our naquadah, but only for use with your Stargate. Perhaps in time, this will change.

"Thank you. That is very gracious of you and we will honor your generosity," Daniel said solemnly.

It is time for you to leave, Daniel Jackson. Your friend is getting impatient.

Daniel laughed, a soft, musical sound that startled but pleased him. He deserved to laugh, and his friends deserved to hear him laugh.

**********************

"Sixty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-nine bottles of beer. Take one-"

"Hey, Jack."

Jack whirled around to see Daniel standing just a few feet away.

"Daniel!" Jack cried. His eyes lit up in delight then slowly narrowed in suspicion and doubt. "Is that really you?"

Daniel looked down at himself, slapped his thighs, smiled, and said, "In the flesh."

Jack wanted to believe what he was seeing, but he'd seen too much recently to blindly accept anything at face value.

"You don't believe me," Daniel said, crestfallen.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Daniel. It's that I can't exactly believe in what I see," Jack explained.

"I see," Daniel said, nodding thoughtfully.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Oh." Jack frowned and scratched his head. "It really is you, isn't it?"

"The only me I know," Daniel smiled.

"Sweet. Can we go home now?"

"Whenever you're ready," Daniel shrugged.

"Crap, why didn't you say so?' Jack groused, snagging Daniel by the elbow. "I know, I know, I didn't ask," he muttered, answering his own question. "Come on, before Homer changes his mind."

"One question before you leave," a familiar voice asked as the hologram shimmered into shape.

"Damn it, here we go," Jack murmured under his breath.

"Jack," Daniel admonished lightly.

Jack made a 'be my guest' gesture, and Daniel addressed the hologram.

"Of course, anything. What would you like to know?" he asked.

"Who is Homer?" 

"Oh, I can answer that," Jack said jubilantly. "Homer's an icon. He's this great animated character-"

"Who is one of the most beloved and respected poets and historians of our ancient Western civilization," Daniel chimed in, flashing Jack a warning glare.

"I see," the image responded thoughtfully. "He wasn't much to look at, was he?"

"Excuse me?" Daniel inquired.

"Short, fat, bald and yellow," the image replied. "Most curious."

"Jack," Daniel chastised.

"What? I didn't say anything," Jack said defensively.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said. "My friend has a somewhat limited imagination when it-"

"Hey, feelings here," Jack protested.

"As I was saying," Daniel continued, "perhaps I can convey a more accurate impression of Homer."

"I see," the alien voice murmured, considering Daniel's mental projection. "Yes, very fitting. I can see how my image would remind you of this Homer."

"Well, now that that's cleared up. Can we go?" Jack huffed.

"As you wish," the voice replied, whereupon the Stargate's chevrons lit up with Earth's coordinates.

"All right," Jack said as he started the MALP up. "Come on, Daniel, while the getting's good," Jack whispered urgently.

"Thank you for everything," Daniel said sincerely, causing Jack to roll his eyes in frustration.

"You are most welcome, Daniel Jackson. We wish you well, and to you, too, Jack O'Neill. We hope you found what you were seeking."

"Uh, thanks," Jack said, a little taken aback by the statement.

"What are you waiting for, Jack?" Daniel asked, smiling at his friend's flustered look.

"Nothing," Jack said frowning.

"Goodbye, my friends," the image said, then vanished.

"They're not going to hold the gate open forever," Daniel commented reasonably. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Jack said, giving himself a mental shake as he followed Daniel.

"Daniel, are you okay with everything?" he asked suddenly. 

Daniel stopped and looked at Jack fondly.

"I know this whole thing hasn't been easy on you," Jack said awkwardly.

"On either of us," Daniel added.

Jack chewed the inside of his mouth as he debated whether or not to ask Daniel if he wanted to talk about his experience. Their experience.

"Soon," Daniel said quietly.

"You know that gives me the creeps when you do that," Jack said, shivering involuntarily.

"I know," Daniel smiled. He turned and looked back at the innocuous-looking door that had opened up into so much more than another room. He looked back at Jack, his blue eyes wide and full of love.

"Thanks for staying, Jack," he said gently.

"Undomesticated equines, Daniel," Jack smiled, placing his hand firmly on his friend's shoulder.

Daniel smiled and together they stepped through the Stargate towards home.

 

 

The end


End file.
